


Heart of Ice

by Bella4evr3



Category: Ice Fantasy (Chinese Drama)
Genre: Chinese Drama, F/M, Ice Fantasy, Magic, ice and fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella4evr3/pseuds/Bella4evr3
Summary: After Princess Mermaid, Lan Shang drives the spirit devouring sword through Li Luo, the newly crowned Ice Princess , well her punishment by the new Ice King , Ying Kong Shi orders Lan Shang to marry him in order to learn some humility. But what Lan Shang doesn't expect is to feel...the feelings she only ever had for the Ice Prince - KaSuo. Can Lan Shang change and accept the Ice King heart and all?





	1. Chapter 1

I love KaSuo.

He is the one true king I've looked up to.  
I would surrender my life for him if he so much as asked it of me.

I helped him and even now....

Why was I always the one to be overlooked? To be the one who was always remembered and picked last?

I was the Princess Mermaid. The most beautiful in the three kingdoms. And I was to become the wife of the new Ice King.

"I'll marry you. "

They were just three words, three simple words, but words which were like individuals hits of spiritual power to her heart.

The newly crowned Ice King, Ying Kong Shi...

She wasn't flattered by him. She didn't want anything to do with him.

Denying each of his orders and making sure KaSuo knew she supported him.

So why...just why did Ying Kong Shi look at her that way? The way she only wanted to be looked at by KaSuo.  
Like she was wanted.

But only a fool would trust Ying Kong Shi it seemed like everyone but her knew that.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Before I even stepped a newly transformed and borrowed foot in the Ice Palace all I knew was the vastness of the Endless Sea. How free and just how much it had been a sanctuary for fellow mermaids and myself.

I was a mermaid princess. I had responsibilities. I was to wed the next ice king.

But I had made a mistake. A huge mistake. And all I wanted was to go back before I had the ability to walk on land. To dive deep into the endless sea and let the vastness of it consume me whole.  
The mistake of letting my heart love - letting myself believe in that I could chose a happy ending.

Such a fool I had been.

Everyone at this point knew my deep feelings for the ice prince - the prince I defended and even gave up my ability to sing for. For a magical creature - for a mermaid to be precise was like losing an important limb that couldn't be regrown nor returned.

Everything that I was had been tossed aside and trampled on...yet my heart still beat and yearned for the prince I knew I couldn't have.

Many tears have been wasted. Dropping to the ground only to leave a white pearl behind. A cold hard reminder of how such sadness and turmoil couldn't be easily forgotten. The huge mistake being I had let my revenge turn me into a monster - rage and anger blinded me until the mermaid princess within became a dim light.

I remember such sadness I'd caused. The prince I would go back to no matter what pain I'd caused him. Yet when he looked at me all I could see within was the same emotion I had felt since the beginning.

Loneliness.

I watched as he picked up his ailing wife scarlet covered white - never ending blood trailing behind them. A path of blood I would inevitably walk one day.

I didn't notice how my legs had given beneath me. I didn't notice the absolute silence nor the kneeling king before me.

Why...why did he care so much?

Why...

Why....Ying Kong Shi?

"Leave. "

But his command were only heard on deaf ears. I didn't want to move. I didn't want him to be worried about me. He wasn't the one I wanted! I felt his hand - his pull to make me stand upright.

"Leave. " he commanded once again.

I shook my head.

Protesting that I wouldn't listen. Wouldn't do what he wanted me to do. Even if it would mean getting caught. I had to atone for my mistakes.

That's when I felt it. Felt warm lips upon my own. No! No he wasn't the one I wanted to kiss me.

My heart begged and yearned for KaSuo!

Yet when he gazed at me I couldn't look away.


	3. Chapter 3

I just had wanted to be with him.

What was so wrong with that?

Why did my heart have to hurt so much?

I felt his hand graze my cheek.

I heard my heart flutter.

Butterflies forming in the pit of my stomach.

Feelings I had only had for KaSuo.

"Why won't you listen to me? Why do you deny me? Why do you still pester my brother with your feelings of love and adoration? Is it so hard for you to accept my love?"

It wasn't hard. Ever since KaSuo's 130th name day - the first time I had ever laid my eyes on the Ice Prince I knew it was my duty and destiny to marry KaSuo. It was the only path a mermaid princess could take. I knew that KaSuo would be the next ice king.

But I didn't let my heart see what was really happening in front of me. I saw it with my very own eyes, but my heart wouldn't even try to accept that KaSuo's heart belonged to another. The the women I had stabbed with the Spirit Devouring Sword.

"You deny me at every turn. I even promised you that you could be queen, but still you deny me. What will it take for you to love me?"

Ying Kong Shi - never had I'd known the love of the younger ice prince. But when his lips were upon my own I couldn't deny or know even how my feelings had changed.

"I've proved my love, my worth. "

"You..."

The Ice King pulled me into his embrace. Lifting my chin up with one finger.

"Your Majesty!" His gaze left my own as Kingdom Guardians and Ice Clan guards walked into PhantomSky. 

Quickly identifying the situation and taking in the blood that had been left of the floor.

The previous ice king - with a determined step walked in, "Lan Shang, you are to be questioned and confined for the injury of the crowned princess Lei Luo. " 

The Ice King arms fell limp to his side. I saw him - he didn't speak or do anything warranting that he so much as cared for me. I knew I'd reached my limit. The limit of which Ying Kong Shi would change his mind.

I had been a fool. And I should have known my blindness would cost me.


	4. Chapter 4

I stumbled over my own two feet when I had been lead to an ice holding cell that was placed on the other end of the Ice Palace. Completely secluded. And away from prying eyes.

I knew I had cried enough. But the pain along with the sadness wouldn't ever go away.

My heart longed for the endless sea. For Holy Mermaid. And the sea creatures who were my dear friends.

I knew I would never be able to return to home. The traumatic event,  I thought as a night of passion with my beloved ice prince had been a night of pure disaster with a fire Prince.

He had stolen her tear stone. The one object a mermaid held secure - the one and only  object that would let a mermaid return to the endless sea.

"I'm so sorry, Holy Mermaid!" I shouted aloud knowing no one was there on the other side to hear or respond to me. "I'm sorry I acted in a rash manner. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted my feelings to reach KaSuo. "

I knew that Ying Kong Shi wouldn't come to my aid. I knew that KaSuo wouldn't be coming to my aid either after what I'd done to Li Luo.

"You weren't thinking. "

My head shot up.

"My interest in you Princess has been rather dull. " A black fog creeped from the crevices of the iced cell. A haunting voice trapped within. "Although recent actions say otherwise. "

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The black fog laughed as it left leaving the princess mermaid to wonder alone. 

* * *

 

I was lead to the Ice Palace and into the main hall. I see KaSuo his head downcast to the floor - I watch as the former Ice King and Queen stand, I pass Holy Mermaid her face stern and devoid of any warmth she had once been graced. And last she stood before the newly crowned Ice King.

Why do you turn away from me? Why do you still insist on marrying my brother?!

Ying Kong Shi was in her head. And she couldn't help but notice Ying Kong Shi didn't look at her the way he did before.

"Your Majesty, before you set out a sentence. I want to say how truly sorry I am. I never meant for any of this to happen. " I say, holding nothing back pure honesty laced her words.

"Instead of accepting how events have turned out you instead gave yourself to your inner anger. Betraying not just yourself but the very clan that has raised you. "

"Your Majesty. " Holy Mermaid intercedes - interrupting the new Ice King. "If I may, I would be willing to receive any punishment for Lan Shang's wrong doings. " 

"Your Majesty. "Prince KaSuo interjects, "I ask please don't give Lan Shang any punishment. "

"Brother, I hear your words. And I never want to see you with such sadness which Lan Shang has dealt. And in doing so I will proclaim that Princess Lan Shang will marry me and in doing so will learn humility. "

The Ice hall erupted with hushed whispers and shocked gasps. I could only conceal my features and think that I had gotten off easy.


End file.
